Heal
by Grieving Nocturne
Summary: (AU: Lunafreya survives the Leviathan encounter and assault by Ardyn. Luna and Noct wed in secret and escape the city.) Noctis Lucis Caelum spent his entire youth marveling over the mysterious girl destined to become the Oracle. But flash-forwarding to the present, can the two lovers overcome the awkwardness of their past to find a living connection? (Noctis x Lunafreya)


Heal

 _Pairing: Noct/Luna._

 _AU: Lunafreya survives the assassination attempt in Altissia. She and Noctis secretly wed, but elope and travel out of the city alone to avoid the threat of the Empire._

 _Tenebrae._

 _Several years ago..._

"Why'd you do that?!"

"It's fine!"  
"Luna, you...you shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. I promise."

 _Several minutes earlier._

"Noctis-sama!" the little blonde girl called out, trudging through the thick brush of the forest. "Where are you..."

"I'm okay!" came a voice from the horizon. The leaves moved, but the young Lunafreya couldn't discern the dark-haired boy who was rummaging through them. She sighed and hurried her pace.

"Noctis...sama?" Luna asked, brushing a low-hanging vine out of her field of vision.

And there he was. The young prince of Lucis, posed on top of a half-sunken log. The wide-eyed Noctis turned his head and smiled shyly at her.

"This way," he announced. "I think I see a path through."

Luna frowned and clutched her white skirts with her tiny hands, careful not to douse them in mud.

"You really should be more careful," she frowned. "It's only been a week."  
"A week and a lifetime," Noctis muttered, glancing down at his legs. He scowled, not for a moment missing the wheelchair he had been restrained to since...

A flash of terror, of remembrance, of his father and mother, spun through the prince's head. He shook it away.

"I'm bored, Luna," he stated, hopping off of the log for emphasis. "Really, _really,_ bored. And now that I can finally do something about it, I'm gunna."

"Noct—"

"You never told me Tenebrae had such beautiful forests."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, not _this_ beautiful," Noctis responded, pushing through another patch of brush. Luna hurried after.

"Please, just try to be careful," she said, chasing after. "You know I'm supposed to be looking aft—"

"GYAAH!"

"Noctis-sama?!"

As if on cue, the prince had wrapped his ankle around a gnarled tree root blanketed in the mud and tumbled headlong down into a ravine. Panicking, Luna chased him down, no longer concerned about what stained her skirts.

"Just hold on, I'm..." she began, before turning wide-eyed. "Noctis-sama!"

"Eh?" Noctis dumbly responded, unaware of the feral yellowtooth that had arisen behind him in the marsh. The beast was small, clearly a youth, but its teeth and claws were sharp and aimed at the disoriented prince.

Noctis turned, just in time to see the creature leap from the slime. The prince instinctively cocked an arm back to ready a punch, but before he could throw it, a blur of yellow and white leapt between him and the beast.

"Luna!" he exclaimed as the young Oracle shielded him from the yellowtooth's attack, taking a razor-sharp swipe at her waist in Noctis's place.

"No!" Noctis yelped, grabbing a broken branch and shooing away the creature as Luna curled up at the side of the ravine.

"Luna!" the prince shouted, racing back to the girl's side. "Luna, are you—"

"I'm...fine..." she replied, wincing but forcing a smile as she rubbed her wound. "It's not deep. I'm fine."

"Why'd you do that?!" Noctis shouted in frustration.

"It's fine!" she assured.  
"Luna, you...you shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. I promise."

Noctis gripped his hair with both muddy hands and swore.

"You could've been really hurt!"

"The Oracle exists to serve the future King."

"I don't...I mean, I know but—"

"I will always protect you."

Noctis held his breath and glared into the cloudy water, stupidly trying to come up with something to say. She beat him to it.

"Noctis-sama?" she quietly began. "You're injured."

"Huh? Oh..." He looked down at a smear of red above his shins. He had skinned his right knee when falling down into the ravine. He thought nothing of it.

"I'm sorry," Luna continued. "I should have protected you better."

"Don't say things like that!" Noctis snapped. "And anyway, you should be more worried about yourself, after that scratch."

Lunafreya shook her head in disagreement and slowly crawled on her hands over to where Noctis knelt.

"Wha...what are you doing?" he stammered as she gently touched her palms to his scraped knee.

"I can help you," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I can always help you..."

Before he could refuse, the girl softly kissed his wound, a glowing warmth radiating out from her touch. Noctis was a statue, frozen in absolute shyness and captivated at the young Oracle's quiet beauty and capacity to heal.

 _Years later._

 _Somewhere in the Duscae countryside._

"...shit..."

Noctis stumbled awkwardly down the road, wiping the blood from his forehead and shaking the sweat from his fatigues.

"That herd was tougher than I expected."

The default king of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum, limped his way toward the modest cottage he and his new wife had rented for the evening.

He was exhausted, and he knew she was too. Exhausted from the chase. It had been nearly two weeks since they slipped away from the Altissian seaside by ferry to travel the mainland on foot. Without the benefit of a royal escort—Noct had insisted his guard stay behind to avoid alerting suspicion, much to Gladio's disdain—or the protection of Lucis, the newlyweds had to make their way on their own luck and resourcefulness.  
To sustain their journey, Noct began stopping in towns along their path, picking up hunting requests in exchange for whatever cash he could make. The latest hunt was a bit more daunting than anticipated, a fact that Noctis mulled over as he dragged his cut and bruised form to the cottage door.

"N-Noctis-sama!" gasped his wife as he appeared, smiling under the lumps on his forehead.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that anymore."

"Here!" a doting Luna insisted, taking his hand. "Lay down at once!"

He knew he couldn't argue and he was too tired to try. Before he knew it, he was stretched out on the cottage's single bed, his aching back pressed to the itchy, stiff comforter beneath.

Luna appeared in his field of vision, frowning and clutching a damp cloth.

"I promise," Noctis mumbled, "it's not so bad. I just got a little sloppy in the fight."

She bit her lip and started silently wiping away the blood and dirt.

"You...shouldn't have done that..." she whispered.

"We need the money."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing," he said, sounding blunter than he intended. "We don't have a lot of options until we can get home. And even then...ahhh..." He grimaced as he pivoted his shoulder in a tender direction.

"Don't you worry," Luna said, clutching her husband's wrist. "I can help you."

She closed her eyes and became momentarily a picture of serenity.

"Luna..."

"I can always help you."

She began chanting quietly, reciting a soft prayer. Some kind of healing incantation. As she perched there, sitting above his outstretched body, Noctis couldn't help but study the form of new wife. His eyes focused on the vanilla pale arm that clutched onto his. He let his gaze roll up the arm, bounce over the elbow, and continue upward until it rounded her shoulder and tumbled down her delicate collarbone.

Noct felt his face get hot. He felt something else too. A pulse of blood, anywhere and everywhere. It shook through him, throbbed in every extremity. He suddenly became acutely aware of a hormonal undertone to this throb. A stiffening, aching swell that overtook the masculine element of his physique. Lust—pure and lovesick, but lust all the same—began to swell in his throat.

He gazed upon his beautiful Luna, watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath and whisper. They had been joined in marriage for nearly two weeks, and yet the King and Queen had not since consummated their union. They shared a marital bed, sure, and he had held her in his arms every night until their souls found sleep, but...there was something about the physical intimacy that made both partners nervous.

Hell, Noctis thought to himself. Oracle or Queen or Fated Being or whatever they want to call her...she was still that magical little blonde kid from Tenebrae. Physical commitments just seemed...well, weird...

But even as he thought that, Noctis couldn't help but acknowledge the lust he felt for his lovely young wife. Though they had never shared a carnal touch, the Oracle had made a habit of healing the King whenever a battle got the best of him, pressing her flesh to his in an undeniably sensual manner. Noctis let his eyes follow her body once more. She was certainly striking, anyone could notice that. But Noct's desire for her went somewhere deeper. There was a glow hiding beneath the pretty flesh of Lunafreya.

And he hungered for it.

Suddenly, Luna opened her eyes, having finished the prayer. She smiled for a moment before suddenly shifting into a blushing look of surprise.  
Huh?

Noctis didn't know what had stirred his wife so.

Unless...OH!

His teeth clenched as he realized that Luna was staring at his body, and more specifically, at the visibly alert state of his manhood.

Noctis started to panic and opened his mouth to offer an explanation, but the words wouldn't come. Sensing her husband's awareness, a beet red-faced Luna shook her head in shy support and managed an embarrassed smile.

"It's all right, Noctis-sama," she awkwardly whispered, avoiding eye contact. "I am always here to help you."

"Lu...Luna..."

Noct felt his face get hotter.

"I told you when we met," she smiled. "I will always be here to heal you. And it seems...you require more healing from me..."  
Noctis took a deep breath, lifted a tired hand, and cradled the cheek of his wife.

"I do..." he said in a hungry, exhausted hush. "Please..."

"Of course," she said with a nod.

Without further word, she slid the straps of her ivory white gown over her shoulders, sending the garment tumbling to the floor. There Luna stood, blushing and standing before her King in a...surprising...black set of lingerie that contrasted madly with the white of her skin.

Noctis began to sweat, the throbbing ache within his clothes consuming him.

Then, still blushing and still smiling, Lunafreya crawled onto the simple bed and slid her soft form onto the beaten Noctis.

"Noctis-sama," she said in a hush. "You always did respond better to skin-to-skin."

"Ye...yeah..."

She curled up at his side and took his beaten head in her soft hands.

"Then...shall I continue?"

"Please," he repeated.

With a respectful nod, she slid her bare right leg over his body and supported his heavy head in both hands. She pulled him in tight, clutching his face to her chest. Noctis sighed in great relief as his breathing began to fall in rhythm to the swelling of Luna's breasts. The healing tingle of her skin set something alive within him, and without thought, he began to madly kiss down the ever-sweet valley of her cleavage, the feminine scent overtaking his mind as he ran his tongue over her heartbeat.

He felt her hands run through his hair and up his back. Each touch brought him further back to life. The miracles of the Oracle. Bit by bit, the pains of the hunt drifted away. Every bruise, every blister. All fell to nothing.

But he wanted more.

Taking his wife by the shoulders and sliding over her body, Noctis felt the deafening sting of his hunger. He instructed her to remove his clothes and he did the same for her.

Tears welled in the eyes of both King and Queen as Luna timidly reached out and stroked Noctis's final, remaining pain. He inhaled wildly at her touch, almost completely consumed by the sensation.

The lovers smiled, together on the bed. Noctis knew he couldn't live another moment with the ache that had claimed him.

Luna knew it too. Shyly, she gripped his hand, letting her fingers interlock with his.

"Please," she whispered. "Use me. Let me heal you."

"Luna..." he uttered, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Thank you..."

With no further word, he lowered himself into her, a gasp escaping from the Oracle's pink lips as the King's aching throb pushed into her softness. Her hips wiggled and bucked as he burrowed deeper, further into her.

Ecstasy.

Noctis wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and clutched her so tight, she could barely move. Together, the King and Queen of Lucis danced, twisting up the sheets and filling the simple quarters with the sounds of unrestrained indulgence. Fiercely, Noctis pulled and thrust and pulled and thrust, until finally, every ounce of blood and desire within his frame funneled down to a single collision point of flesh against flesh.

Bathed in his own sweat, his wild eyes once more made focus on the beauty beneath him.

She giggled and clenched her lower muscles around him.

"Now," she sweetly encouraged. "Be healed."

His eyes rolled back, his chest flew forward, and Noctis's mouth tasted Luna's as his desire fired out of him like a white-hot meteor, pouring into the very center of her being. He shouted. She cried. They held onto each other and sang, writhing and dancing until both forms eventually fell weak.

And there, collapsed upon his beloved, hair matted to his forehead, the King of Lucis found sleep. Truly happy.

And gifted in the restored life bestowed by his Oracle.


End file.
